


love on a string

by Greenchairbluesweatpants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, and also gay, bruh they rlly just worms on a string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenchairbluesweatpants/pseuds/Greenchairbluesweatpants
Summary: these bitches really be out here solving crimes as worms on strings huh
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	love on a string

**Author's Note:**

> anyway Sherlock is a blue worm and john is a green one because i fucking said so❤️

Sherlock looked at John longingly because she was long. She was a worm. They were both worms, and they were in love. Sherlock leaned over and kissed John on her fuzzy worm-on-a-string lips. The End.


End file.
